


Sundays

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto has a firm Sunday routine, and changes are something he isn't used to dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

Sundays are always the exception. Seto never goes to work on Sunday, and when Mokuba was younger the two of them used to spend the whole day together. Sometimes Seto would even try a meticulous hand at cooking. (And while the pieces might all be symmetrical and impeccably cut, that does not mean they were all that appetizing the first few seasoning mistakes.)

Nonetheless, it was a special day.

Then Mokuba left for University in Giza. They had spent a lot of time together before the move, and Seto tried to convince himself that it wouldn’t be so bad. They would still have the internet and phone calls, and if Mokuba improved his handwriting, perhaps they could even send letters.

It felt nice to make up care packages to send, but it did nothing to lessen the massive gap in his life that Sunday became.

Until Jounouchi moved in. Sunday became a day to discover something new to do, some new adventure to entertain his blonde lover. They had always spent time together when he could spare it, but this new game of deciding ways to make the blonde smile made Sunday feel a little less empty.

If he neglected to tell Katsuya that this was how he entertained his brother as a child, he figured it could be forgiven.


End file.
